


Prompt: “You know, it’s okay to cry.”

by aweekofsaturdays



Series: tumblr ficlets 2015 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Current Events, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Equality, SCOTUS, Texting, emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekofsaturdays/pseuds/aweekofsaturdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On June 26, 2015, the Supreme Court of the United States ruled that same-sex marriage was constitutional, effective in all 50 states.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: “You know, it’s okay to cry.”

Steve had literally never thought he’d live to see the day. Between being frozen in the ice (certain death), shot at by every kind of bad guy anybody could think of (even likelier death), and losing Bucky the first time (death by heartbreak, obviously), he thought he’d end up in the ground way before anyone in the US government got off their collective heinies and actually stood behind the damn Constitution. All it took was a text to send him sinking down on the couch, weak in the knees (Captain America, weak in the knees??), fighting back tears.

Between the rainbow emojis and exclamation points, all the text from Sam said was, “Scotus legalized it in all 50!!!” Steve wiped his eyes and covered his mouth with one shaking hand, and read the text over and over, trying to make some sense of it, not quite daring to believe his eyes. A moment later, a hand came down on his shoulder and he jumped.

“Finally saw the news?” Bucky asked.

“Sam sent it over. Is it true?”

“You bet it is.” Bucky grinned. “It’s OK to cry, you know, old man - I’m gonna expect it when we head down to the courthouse later.”

“Courthouse?”

Bucky’s eyes boggled. “If you think I haven’t been waiting for this day to make an honest man out of you since 1945, you’ve got another think comin’.”

Steve shrugged, “Guess I could wrassle up a suit. Unless you want me to wear the uniform?” He grinned at the mischievous gleam in Bucky’s eyes.

“Nah, let’s save that for afterward. I’ve got a lifetime of ideas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr [here](http://aweekofsaturdays.tumblr.com/post/122967582737/drabble-prompt-hartwin-or-stucky-if-you-dont) if you'd like to reblog. Comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> I headcanon Steve as bi, Bucky as Steve-sexual, and Peggy as blessing this relationship based on the way MCU canon played out. <3 Inspired by [this](http://aweekofsaturdays.tumblr.com/post/122621992037/petite-madame-june-26th-2015-supreme-court) and [this](http://aweekofsaturdays.tumblr.com/post/122621513467) amazing art. 
> 
> I know same-sex marriage has been legal in NY since 2011, but I thought it was poetic that maybe Steve and Bucky were holding out until it was legal in all 50 states. I dunno. These boys.


End file.
